REntitled Padded Purugly
by FallenFeliadae
Summary: A d-bag of a Purugly gets what coming to get her after insulting a fight with a store owner. Rating because nothing sexual happens.


"I'm gonna have saggy titties in my old age," Deborah, an overly voluptuous Dalmatian, mumbles. From her place in the customer service section of a store, she deals with various customers. Occasionally, a pawful of customers would come by for returns on unwanted or unusable products, all of which end with no fuss. Even the worst so far was only slightly annoying. Honestly, these customers were the worst!

Fortunately…

_THUD!_

An entertaining customer would come to alleviate her boredom. A Purugly, sporting a 'can I speak to the manager' haircut and as overweight as one would expect comes into view. Trailing behind the marching fat cat is a goofy looking – especially for his species – Alolan Persian. Presumably, the Persian's her husband. Eye darting between the two, Deborah suppresses a smile.

These were her favorite types of customers.

"How may I be of-" Deborah is immediately cut off by the Purugly.

"Listen you, worthless bitch, I ordered this dress and it tore! I demand a refund, and you will give me a new dress!" Purugly declares. The Dalmatian blinks, staring at the poor dress in the fat cat's paws. The ripped and torn purple dress looked as though it was a mere washcloth. One would wonder what made this Purugly think she'd be able to fit in it.

"Mam, I'm sorry to say we can't give a refund for damaged products. If you'd-" Again, the Purugly cuts off Deborah.

"I don't care! I bought it, it didn't fit, and I demand a refund!" This Purugly shouts. Her husband taps her shoulder, quivering at the terrifying stare she gives him.

"Karen…I tried to tell you…"

"What? Are you gonna call me fat?!"

"Well Wailords might've fit that dress better," Deborah smirks. Perhaps this wasn't the best thing to say, at least out loud. In a fit of rage, Karen stomps on the floor. Before the Dalmatian's area in the store shook, now the entire store shook. Even the canine, in her immense enjoyment, is a bit shaken by this entitled customer's strength. Karen slams the dress onto the table, literally foaming at the mouth.

"Now listen here, mutt! You will give me a refund! I will get a replacement! And I will get you fired!" Karen orders. Deborah, who had fallen when Karen stomped on the floor, gets up. Staring into Karen's eyes, she noticed them swirling…was this Purugly using hypnosis? That…could work with what she had in mind. Pretending to be under her spell, Deborah stood up with a complete haze look.

"Yes madame, I will return your dress," Deborah said, tossing the dress in the trash. Then Karen and her husband follow the canine to get another dress.

"See was that so bad? Maybe mutts like you aren't worthless, after all." Karen smugly gloats. Perhaps if she wasn't too busy bloviating, she _or _her husband might've noticed Deborah randomly wink. The Purugly ceases her gloating once she realizes the canine had stopped moving. However, she became completely red-faced when sees _where _Deborah had stopped.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" Karen shrieks. Deborah had led them to the baby section of their store. In fact, a liger is seen putting together a stroller. A stroller that is big enough for Karen to fit in. Also, a black tabby enters eyesight, holding something that might've made Karen choke Deborah. The cat is carrying an adorable purple frilly dress designed for a child but, meant for adults.

"I assure you this isn't a joke. You wanted a new dress, except you weren't specific. Besides," Deborah leans into the pissed cat's face, "with manners like that, an attitude adjustment's in order." Had the Purugly not stared directly into Deborah's eyes in fury, she would've just run off. Instead, just as she tried to do earlier, she saw Deborah's swirling eyes. Hastefully, Karen shakes her head to fight off the hypnosis.

"I'll sue! You're trying to attack me!" Karen cries, holding her head. The black cat and liger turn to Deborah taking a few steps back. The dalmatian smiles, moving away from the Purugly to pluck a pack of diapers off the shelf. After removing one from the pack, she hands the pack over to the Alolan Persian.

"Consider this one on the house." Deborah gets on the floor, unfolding the diaper. Then she, staring directly into Karen's eyes, pats it expecting her to lay in it. Instead, she got a favorable reaction out of the entitled cat.

No longer wanting to be taken as a fool, Karen's tail glows a dainty silver. She twists her body, with speed that betrayed her weight, aiming her tail directly at the dog. The dog grabs her tail, stunning only the Purugly and Alolan Persian, then yanks her onto the diaper. Maneuvering around the cat's efforts to escape, Deborah removes Karen's pants and panties, and casually tapes the diaper around her waist. She gives Karen's padded rear a few pats, smiling smugly at the cat.

"I'll sue you! You-" Karen stops when Deborah snaps her fingers.

"Any and all felines – customers or employees – will be put in diapers if they're rowdy or rude." The liger and black cat recite as though they've done it before. As if to emphasize the severity of this rule, both pull down their pants to reveal their own diapers. The liger wore two Abena M4s; the black cat wore a single bambino. Both keep their heads down, trying to hide their own embarrassment.

Karen tries to grab her husband and bolt out the store, only to trip halfway into reaching him. Deborah giggles a little, instructing her feline coworkers to take care of Karen. As they get the Purugly into the dress and stroller, Deborah approaches Karen's husband. He's visibly shaken, probably scared he'll the end up just like his wife. Instead, she hands him a card.

"A friend and I are going to be opening a daycare for felines like them." Deborah gestures to the Purugly, who's now pouting in the stroller, "You're more than welcome to bring her. We could discuss payment now or then if you wish."

Naturally, Alolan Persian is flabbergasted. He'd just watched his wife get overpowered and put into a diaper. Sheepishly, he takes the card and tucks it into his pocket. He opens his mouth to speak, Karen cutting him off.

"Don't you dare consider leaving me with this crazy mutt!" Karen shouts. Deborah waves off the continued shrieks of the padded kitty.

"Sorry sweetie, the grownups are talking," Deborah states. This sent her into overdrive. Or at least it would've. With a nod from her coworker, the black cat unpackages a nearby pacifier and shoves it into Karen's mouth. To her surprise, any attempt to spit it out only made her suck on it harder. Deborah grins, leaning over to pet the confused cat.

"That's much better." Deborah then returns focus to Karen's husband. "Now what do you say? Would you be interested in my service?"

"Perhaps. Maybe she'll be a bit less of an asshole after spending more time with you," Karen's husband hopes. Sharing a cordial smile, the two gather various items – more diapers, bottles, onesies, dresses, pacifiers, even a playpen, and a car seat – then head to the checkout line.

"Say goodbye to the nice lady, Karen." Karen's husband instructs. Karen, whose face hadn't stopped being red since being put back in diapers, lets out a muffled 'good-bye' before leaving. The liger and black cat accompany them to install the car seat. All the while, Karen looks back to see Deborah's smug ass smile staring back at her.

The canine turns her back on the Purugly, heading back to her station. After all, she couldn't wait for another fun customer to show up.


End file.
